The Dragon-Goddess and Stoic Panda-doll
by Nining-san
Summary: [KRISTAO!] Huang Zi Tao, si anak bermata panda yang mengakui dirinya boneka. Wu Yi Fan, si jelmaan Dewa Naga yang selalu tidak sabar. Pertemuan mereka di depan rumah keluarga Huang, dan keadaan menyedihkan Tao, membuat Kris mau-tak-mau mengurusnya. Ditemani Dewa Anjing yang tergila-gila pada Tao, dan Dewa Rubah yang bijaksana nan mesum, bagaimana kisahnya? (RnR Juseyo!)


**The Dragon-Goddess and Stoic-Panda Doll**

by : Nining-san

 **Warning :** harem!Tao with focused KrisTao ;), siluman!au(?), slight official pair. Ini buat hiburan semata kok soalnya Nining orangnya gak bisa serius :')

 **Rated :** T aja :3

 _Inspirated by anime named_ _ **GUGURE! Kokkuri-san!.**_

Happy reading, chinguuu~

.

.

Rumah kosong memang berpotensi untuk dihuni berbagai macam makhluk halus. Apalagi, jika kau berasal dari keturunan keluarga yang punya riwayat sebagai 'Penangkap Roh'. Itu mengerikan dan mampu membuat para hantu justru tertarik.

Seperti rumah milik keluarga Huang, misalnya. Rumah besar nan menyeramkan dengan arsitektur Cina kuno dan beberapa guci yang diyakini menyimpan roh-roh jahat, membuat siapapun pasti enggan tinggal disini. Sekalipun, rumah ini disewa, misalnya.

Tapi, Huang Zi Tao tidak sepenakut itu.

Katakan saja bahwa anak berusia 12 tahun itu sudah biasa—malah kelewat biasa—dengan aura di rumahnya. Dengan memiliki darah keturunan dari seorang pemelihara roh bernama Huang Tiffany, ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua ini.

Ia sendirian dirumahnya. Setelah orang tua satu-satunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, ia mengurus dirinya sendiri lewat uang warisan ibunya. Tiffany meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jin mengerikan seperti siluman ular, atau hantu wanita yang baru saja bunuh diri tadi malam di sekitar rumahnya. Atau hantu anak perempuan, hantu gadis kesepian dan hantu kesepian lainnya, seolah menjadi temannya.

Dan ia merasa, semuanya biasa saja.

Karena ia bertindak seperti boneka.

Kesendiriannya di rumah ini, membuatnya menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah boneka tercanggih dan modern. Boneka yang kebal akan perasaan apapun.

Sifat itulah yang membuat Dewa Naga yang menyeramkan, tertarik untuk menghantui anak bermarga 'Huang' itu.

. . .

Tao—nama anak bermata panda itu—kini tengah menatap langit sore dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Baju sekolahnya masih bertengger manis ditubuhnya, terpakai maksudnya.

Ia memeluk tas miliknya, ditemani mie cup kesukaannya. Makanan sehari-harinya adalah mie cup dengan rasa yang bervariasi. Ia tidak terganggu dengan suara ' _hihihi_ ' dari hantu wanita yang sedari tadi, berjalan dibelakangnya. Entah apa maunya.

Hingga, iris _black-pearl_ miliknya menatap sesuatu yang aneh di langit-langit.

Seekor naga, berwarna kuning keemasan dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan api yang membara. Naga itu memutari kediamannya, membuat langit yang redup—karena tertutupi tubuhnya—seperti menyala-nyala.

"GROAAAHH!"

Naga itu menggeram, lalu mengeluarkan api yang menyala-nyala. Para warga panik ketika melihat pohon besar yang terbakar. Mereka berlari menuju kuil, berdoa agar Dewa Naga menghentikan aksinya.

Naga itu mendarat di depan Tao, lalu cahaya membiaskan pandangan anak itu. Membuat Tao harus menutup mata pandanya.

Ketika bias cahaya itu menghilang, Tao membuka matanya. Ia melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan wajah putih pucat. Iris mata pria itu memancarkan ketegasan dan kebengisan. Rahangnya tegas, bibir tebalnya yang membentuk seringai. Dan, pria itu memakai setelan berwarna hitam dan celana hitam.

Sekilas, pria ini seperti ingin menghadiri sebuah upacara pemakaman.

"Huang Zi Tao, anak dari Tiffany Huang dan Henry Huang. Keluargamu adalah penangkap dan pemelihara roh-roh halus. Usiamu, 12 tahun," pria pirang itu berjalan mendekat. "Aku benar, kan?"

Tao meraih mie cup rasa kari ayam itu, lalu berdiri. Mata pandanya yang bulat, menatap pria itu datar.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, _Ahjusshi-byuntae_?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk kearah pria itu.

Pelipisnya berkerut kala anak bermarga Huang itu memanggilnya demikian. _Byuntae_ berarti mesum. Dan, pria itu yakin, tampangnya tidaklah seperti yang dituduhkan anak itu.

"Semua siluman tahu bahwa kau adalah anak dari pasangan itu," pria itu mencoba tenang. Tidak baik berlaku kasar pada anak-anak. "Aku adalah Dewa Naga, Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku, Kris."

Tao menaruh mie cup miliknya, lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membawa se-guci garam suci. Biksu bilang, garam suci itu manjur untuk mengusir Siluman apapun.

"Siluman mesum, enyahlah kau," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi sambil menggenggam garam suci itu.

Kris malah terkekeh, lalu mendekati anak itu. "Aku bukan siluman me—"

PSSSSHH..

"UWAAAARGHH!"

Tao melempar garam suci itu tepat dimata sang Naga. Membuat Kris memekik sakit sambil memegang matanya.

Untung, Kris mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Setelah ia menstabilkan matanya, ia menatap tajam kearah anak itu.

Ia emosi, saudara-saudara.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" tanpa belas kasihan, Kris menarik pipi Tao yang lumayan gembul. Menariknya dan mencubitnya.

Namun, anak itu tak berekspresi apa-apa. Tak ada kernyitan sakit atau pekikan ketika Naga bonar itu menarik pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa.." Kris melepaskan cubitannya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Apa kau.. Tidak merasa kesakitan?! Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak berekspresi?"

Tao mendongak, menatap pria itu lekat. "Boneka tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit."

Hah?

Boneka?

Apa Kris tidak salah dengar? Bertahun-tahun—ah, maksudku, berabad-abad ia hidup dengan manusia, ia baru menemukan ada manusia yang menyatakan diri sebagai boneka.

"Aku ini boneka yang dibuat dari teknologi super canggih. Sehingga, aku bisa terlihat seperti manusia~" tutur Tao datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Demi Dewa yang Agung.

Kris tentu saja kaget dengan penuturan anak kecil ini. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Hei, kau itu manusia! Mana ada boneka yang bisa berbicara seperti manusia?!" tanya Kris sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Ada.." jawabnya pasti. "Dan itu aku."

Tao merogoh mie cup miliknya, lalu memakannya lagi. Kris mengernyit heran.

"Apa sehari-hari.. Kau memakan mie-cup?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Ung.." Tao mengangguk. "Mie cup adalah suplai energi untuk boneka sepertiku."

.

.

.

"HAH?"

Berarti.. Selama ini..

.

.

.

"APAAA!?"

Kris memekik kaget. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Anak ini mengaku-aku bahwa ia boneka, dan ia memakan mie setiap hari.

Apa jadinya dirimu jika kau terus-terusan memakan mie, nak?!

Kris mundur beberapa langkah. Ia melihat banyak arwah penasarana di sekitar rumah Tao. Lalu, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan..

"PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA DARI RUMAH INI!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, para arwah penasaran yang selama ini menghuni rumah Tao, keluar dengan ketakutan. Teriakan super kencang ala Kris membuat mereka ketakutan.

Tao menatap para arwah yang keluar dengan wajah datarnya. "Mereka terbaang.."

Namun, Kris menatapnya tajam.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Kesendirian anak ini membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Huang Zi Tao.." panggil Kris. Anak itu menoleh, menatap sang Naga dengan datar.

"Kemari kau!"

Kris menyergap tubuh Tao dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Membawa anak itu ke dapur, lalu mengobrak-abrik isi dapur tersebut.

Mie cup rasa kari..

Mie cup rasa rumput laut..

Mie cup rasa ayam bawang..

Mie cup goreng limited editio—

" _Ahjusshi_! Jangan bakar itu, jangaaan!" Tao bangkit dan berusaha merebut mie cup goreng itu. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah mie cup yang langka. Ia harus ekstra sabar ketika menunggu keluarnya mie cup itu.

"Tidak akan!" ia memasukkan mie cup limited edition itu kedalam kantong keresek besar, lalu memasukkan mie cup lainnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ' _Ahjusshi_ '!"

Tao hanya mampu meratapi mie cup miliknya yang ludes, tanpa sisa satu pun. Ia terduduk di meja, dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke meja.

Ia galau, permisa!

Kris memakai celemek ala ibu-ibu, lalu melesat keluar untuk pergi ke pasar. Ia membeli banyak bahan-bahan untuk acara memasaknya, seperti sayur, bawang, lobak, wortel dan lain-lainnya.

Banyak yang melihatnya heran, meski ada yang terkikik melihat gaya berlarinya.

Gaya berlarinya mirip "Lari Sprint karena Dikejar Ibu-ibu Penagih Utang".

~OuO

Tao menatap hidangan di depannya. Sup sayur, ikan tepung, dan nasi. Ia bukan membenci makanan di depannya. Hanya saja, kebiasaan memakan mie cup membuatnya agak tidak bernafsu.

"Uwek, aku tidak mau, _ahjusshi._ " ia mendorong piring itu. Dia menatap kearah lain dengan tatapan yang—masih—datar.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis pria itu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Kris memang makhluk yang susah bersabar, meski ia memiliki simpati yang tinggi.

"Makanlah!" paksanya sambil mendorong piring itu kearah Tao. "Anggap saja itu adalah mie cup kesukaanmu,"

"Mie cup~"

Setelahnya, Tao mau memakan masakan Kris yang, jujur saja, lumayan enak. Dewa Naga itu hanya menatap anak itu memakan makanannya, sambil sesekali menyeka nasi di tepi bibirnya.

Lucu..

 _"Yifan-gegeee~!"_

Kris membelalak, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Tidak. Walau Tao mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalunya, Tao tetaplah Tao. Si anak yang mengakui dirinya sebagai boneka.

 _"Nan Bogoshipda, gegeee~!"_

* * *

Anjing merupakan hewan penurut. Mereka akan mematuhi majikannya, dan menjaga majikannya dengan sangat baik. Mereka hewan yang sangat disayang.

Dewa Anjing juga begitu. Menjafa dan mematuhi majikannya selama ia dirawat. Namun, ia memberlakukan sebuah perjanjian dimana sang majikan tak boleh melanggar perjanjian itu.

Perjanjian dimana sang majikan tetap menjaganya, dan tetap mauberada disampingnya. Jika majikannya mengadopsi anjing lain..

Maka, nyawa lah yang akan menjadi taruhan.

"Kehh.."

Banyak darah bercipratan di sekitar rumah megah itu. Dewa Anjing menjadi bengis jika perjanjiannya dilanggar, bukan?

"Majikan sepertimu, mati saja.." gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya, ia menghunuskan pedangnya.

Ia keluar dari rumah itu, lalu berjalan di bawah langit malam. Menatap langit-langit, sembari memikirkan sebuah rencana lainnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, kekasihku."

Lalu, ia menggonggong. Memberi tanda bahwa ia mengincar hal yang baru. Matanya berubah merah, pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama.

"Kekasihku, Huang Zi Tao.."

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Hai, Nining, imnidaaa~! w)/

Gimana ff-nya? Masih layak buat dilanjutkan, kah? Atau lebih baik hapus aja? :')

Ff ini terinspirasi sama anime 'Kokkuri-san'. Cuman yah, Nining bedain kok. Ada siluman naga bonar, si panda jadi boneka, ada gukguk yang masih misterius, dan lain sebagainya.

Tenang, kok! Ini humor :') walo ada drama tentang masa lalu para siluman, hehe.

Review, juseyooo~ ^o^ Sider, jangan malu-malu buat review yah!


End file.
